


revelry

by cloudburst



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 22:05:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19071607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudburst/pseuds/cloudburst
Summary: There is no mistaking the mirth in Bellanaris’ eyes. Cullen is suddenly fearful. “He has learned I’ve a thing for strapping young templars. His words though, not mine.”





	revelry

**Author's Note:**

> we love a drabble

He rolls over in the bed, the red sheets pooling at Cullen’s waist. The Inquisitor traces his fingertips lightly across Cullen’s abdomen, their walk dipping slightly with each curve in the land. He presses a kiss to the path he’s just traced, feeling as though he’s reveling in the feeling of mountains against his lips. Bellanaris props himself up on an elbow, looking at Cullen—the man laying on his back, now looking fondly at the inquisitor, with a smile on his face. Cullen’s smile is soft, like the hand newly in his hair, moving across his cheek before stopping to rest on his chest. He feels the imprint of Bellanaris’ hand against his skin like a brand. 

Cullen is glowing; this is always the case following any interaction with the Inquisitor, yet particularly so following their lovemaking. He feels a heat in his chest far different from anything he’s ever experienced. He knows he’s in love, despite that he’s yet to say it. 

Bellanaris’ thumb rubs a circle into his chest. “You know what Dorian said to me earlier today?”

A pause as Cullen huffs out a breath of near laughter, re-opening his briefly closed eyes. “Hm, I’ve no idea. Do you care to tell me?”

There is no mistaking the mirth in Bellanaris’ eyes. Cullen is suddenly fearful. “He has learned I’ve a thing for strapping young templars. His words though, not mine.” Bellanaris places a fleeting kiss to Cullen’s chest, next to the press of his hand. Cullen wants more. “His words, for I’d have described my thing as simply you. Templars? No.”

Cullen feels the heat rising in his cheeks, and is powerless to stop it. “Maker’s breath. Bellanaris. You’re –“

“Shush, I’m not finished. Ex-templars with the best blond hair to run your fingers through, and who embarrass themselves in front of my other advisors as they eagerly await my presence. Well, that really is –“ Bellanaris punctuates his words with a press of lips to Cullen’s, quick—soft. “That really is just you.”

Cullen sits up, rapid—placing his hands atop the Inquisitor’s shoulders. “You are my type as well. I – what I mean to say is, that I love you. Very much, in fact.”

“I love you too.”

“And I don’t mean that you have to reciprocate the intensity of my feelings, for it is all very much very quickly and I – hold on a moment.”

There is laughter peeling from Bellanaris’ chest. He pulls Cullen close to him, nose tucking into his neck. “I love you too, Cullen.”

**Author's Note:**

> lmk how u feel!


End file.
